


Ghost of a Ghost

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, mini-round 003: all or nothing, spirituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels like your being haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blind go, all or nothing, min round. I chose the option to do no dialogue for this piece.

Sometimes it feels like there's a ghost sitting behind you. A ghost that's quietly supportive if sometimes slightly judgemental, buzzing with impatient annoyance. That someone is holding their breath as you make each move, trying to withhold a coughing fit when you do something... stupid. Resisting the urge to cheer when your trap has been successfully set.

A ghost that ignores the pretty girls you smile at, yet sometimes bounds excitedly over old men. It feels like sometimes your surrounded by a whirlwind of positive energy - or that sullen teenager forced to sit in on a meeting.

But if you turn around, there's no one there. Not even the breeze, that you felt twisting in your hair just moments ago.

But sometimes, you wonder, sometimes you wonder why particular photographs look familiar, of old insei years, of old team tournaments, of older players honoured in the halls of Go. Sometimes you wonder why streaked hair makes you smile, even if you personally prefer flowing long hair, a deep, true and rich black. Sometimes you wonder why your eyes glint purple in the mirror.

And sometimes you don't. After all as a Fujiwara, you have quite the family legacy to uphold, no need for whimsical fantasies of ghosts.


	2. As it comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to counteract the above - all dialogue. :)

"Huh, I guess you really can't see me then. Probably better for you, you can pass for normal better that way, although, you being normal is probably the weirdest thing I've ever come across. Well one of the top ten at least."

 

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you. You waited a thousand years to meet me, I can wait another fifty. Actually scratch that - you are not allowed to meet me for another hundred years. I've got your back, no one's going to cut you down this time around. Also no excuses about western food and virtual reality ruining the current generations life-span - Ogata drinks like a fish and he's still around. Probably because damned if Kuwabara beats him in this too..."

"Huh, it's funny, I'm pretty sure he's still obsessed about you - and yet here you are, right underneath his nose. He better be careful, least the ghosts of his past overwhelm his future!"

"... Shut up, it sounded better in my head. What am I saying, you can't hear me either..."

"You know, it's really odd, with this short hair - you look so different and yet, I can still see that same otherworldly grace around you - it's not fair. I thought being supernatural would of given me the advantage, but you still have way more dignity than me. Still, you should grow your hair again, it really suits you."

"Mmmph. Hika...."

....

"Wow, it's super bright in here. No wonder I'm having weird dreams."


End file.
